


Children of Nyx

by Rubyya



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Two new half-bloods, children of Nyx. Who are they? What do they want? Find out!





	1. The Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing this for a friend. This is not my work. Any comments I will pass on to her. I am reading this story as fast as everyone else.

I could hear the whistling of wind in Festus’s metal plates. Calypso’s grip tightened on me as we spiraled towards earth. Festus’s wings caught air right before hitting the ground. Soon we were gliding over a clear blue lake, and Calypso whisked her hand through it and giggled. 

“Stop playing around, Leo,” Calypso scolded me. I smiled and had Festus do a flip. “Ya ya I know” I said back. She was right, though; we had been sent to find two very powerful demigods, children of Nyx.

Grover had sent in a wind mail saying that the two demigods were in a deserted house among the woods. Annabeth and Percy were in Boston at one of Annabeth’s cousin’s house. Jason got hit with a brick again and Piper needed to stay with him in the infirmary, while Frank and Hazel were at camp Jupiter. That just left me and Calypso to find the demigods.

“Leo!” 

I had gotten so distracted that when I looked up we were five feet away from hitting a tree, I pulled up so hard on Festus, I thought I was going to tear off his head, we only missed the tree by a few inches.

“Sorry,” I said.

“Let’s just focus on finding the two demigods,” said Calypso.

“I...I just didn’t want to fail Chiron” I voiced my fears to her.

“It’ll turn out better than the last one” Calypso said.

The last time I had a mission to bring a demigod back to camp was a fail, I couldn’t find the Half-Blood and had to turn back.

“That’s why I’m here” Calypso said.

“And I love you for that,” I said to her.

But that did not change the fact that I was still nervous. I tried to put on a happy face for Calypso and it worked, I got so much more brave just by looking at her. 

Festus landed in a heavily wooded area. We both got off him and had a look around. Nothing seemed suspicious, like a explosion or a bow and arrow in my skull.

Suddenly there was a loud snap and me and Calypso both looked over to see a small girl about the age of 11 or 12. She was short and had wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin.

“They’ve sent you here to kill us I suppose “ the girl said in a slight lisp.

Then she ran off into the woods.


	2. The Moon And Stars

“Who do you think she was talking about?” Calypso asked.

“I have no clue, do you think we should follow?” I replied.

“What else would we do? Sit and eat lunch?” Calypso snorted.

Then we both ran after the girl. At one point we lost sight of her but Calypso was a good tracker and we found her quite easily. The girl went to a small cabin and knocked a pattern on the door, the door opened and she stepped inside. Me and Calypso walked to the front porch and looked in the window of the house, the girl we had seen was now nowhere to be found. Me and Calypso looked at each other.

“My name is Calypso and this is my boyfriend Leo” Calypso said.

A small and quiet whimper came from inside the house and then a small hush came after.

“We won’t hurt you” I said.

A shudder came from inside the house and the same girl came up from a trap door in the floor, she had some new smudges of grime on her face and her hair was pulled back in a short fluffy ponytail, she was now carrying a short spear and looked like a small Clarisse. I looked at Calypso and saw that she thought it to, I knew right when I saw her this is one of the girls I was sent to look for.

“We come in peace” I said and then put my hands up in surrender.

Calypso punched me and then smiled at the girl. 

“What is your name?” Calypso asked politely.

“Why should I tell you?” the girl asked us fiercely.

Suddenly the trapdoor opened and another girl came out from the under the floor. She had the same wavy hair as the other girl but it was much longer and in a slick back ponytail, she had the same face, wearing the same ripped and dirty clothes and had an ace-bandage on her knee. The two girls were definitely twins. I tried again

“We have come to save you”

“From what?”

“The monsters”

There was a strange calm about the way they looked at me, with the same dark intense gaze. They looked at me and Calypso and they closed their eyes and stood there for a few minutes.

“How would you save us?” they said at the same time. 

I looked at Calypso and she nodded. We were going to take them back to camp Half-Blood, where they would be safe from all monsters.

“We will bring you to a place that monsters can't get to, its called camp Half-Blood” I said. 

The sisters both shut their eyes and stayed like that for a minute or two, it was a little creepy. They both opened their eyes at the same time, which was more creepy. They then looked at each other and then back at us.

“We will join you back at camp Half-Blood” they both said. 

Calypso figured it out first.

“Are you guys talking to each other in your heads?” she asked. 

“Yes” they both said. 

Me and Calypso looked at each other and smiled. They would fit right in with the kids at camp Half-Blood. There was just one thing, we still did not know their names.

“Before we start heading back to camp we will need to know your names” I said to the girls.

“I am Stella and this is my twin sister Luna” said the girl with the lisp.


	3. The Broken Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammer mistakes. My friend makes a lot of them and sometimes I get to tired to correct all of them.

The other girl waved at us.

Luna looked at her feet and then closed her eyes. Two seconds later Stella had her eyes closed, too. Soon Stella looked up at me. 

“Luna is unable to walk very far, her knee gives out every few steps.” Stella said.

“Just sit here and me and Calypso will get fes-“.

Stella interrupted me.

“Your dragon?” Stella asked.

I had forgotten that Stella had seen us land with “your dragon” as she calls him. It dawned on me that they did not know he was just metal and he was nice. 

“Yep” Calypso responded. 

“He’s nice though” I quickly put in, trying not to scare them with a dragon that is a mile away from their house.

“What’s his name” Luna spoke up for the first time. 

“Festus, it means happy in Greek” I said. 

She looked startled.

“Beckendorf”

A single tear ran down her cheek, and Stella stifled a sob.

Both girls closed there eyes and had a meaningful conversation, at least I think so because they were talking in their heads.

Me and Calypso looked at each other with pure shock. Beckendorf was a very skilled mechanic and was also a son of Hephaestus. 

“You know Beckendorf?” Calypso asked them. 

They both nodded and would not say anything more.

I whistled for Festus, trying to break the awkward silence, he came swooping over the tops of the trees. He landed next to me and I scratched under his chin which triggered a gear that made his leg thump the ground, I need to remember to fix that.

Both girls took a step back.

“He won’t hurt you” calypso said

“He is really big” Luna said. 

“Well duh it’s big, it’s a dragon” Stella snorted back

“Do you have anything to pack?” I asked

“Yep” said the two girls

Stella ran into the house and got both her and Luna’s minimal belongings, when she came out she had another ace bandage, a tattered book, some clothes, and another one of her spears.

“Stella! You forgot Moonbeam!” Luna yelped 

“Told you we could not bring her!”

Luna limped into the house, there was a loud bang and she came back out with a little white kitten that must have been Moonbeam.

Festus came over and sniffed the kitten, the kitten hissed and festus backed away, then the kitten abruptly curled up in Luna’s hand.

“Sorry, she gets territorial” luna said.

Stella glared at her and she glared back

Suddenly Festus started growling at a nearby tree. The twins became silent. Fire started churning in his mouth.

“That’s not good” I said

“EVERYONE ON FESTUS!” Calypso screeched

Luna gently placed the kitten in her shirt pocket and hopped to Stella who was running to Festus. They both made it to Festus as Calypso and I had just made it up. I help Stella pull Luna up and then Stella jumped up.

Right as Stella made it up, Festus took flight. Both girls stared wide eyed at the clouds next to us. 

Soon a big harpy appeared out of the sky. It flew right in Festus’s face. Her claws gripping his head. Festus Shook her off, calypso, Luna, and I managed to say on but Stella wasn’t so lucky, she tried to hang on but she slid off the side of him.   
She screamed as she fell, Luna tried to go after her but calypso held her back. When this was going on festus had scorched the harpy and was now spiraling to earth after Stella. 

Before we could reach her she hit the ground, she tried to stand up but she couldn’t, her leg was noticeably twisted to the side, it must have been broken.

Calypso saw it first a drakon was a few yards away creeping up on Stella.

“STELLA” she screamed 

But the drakon got there before us, it bit Stella’s leg with its poisoning bite and threw her up in the air, but before he could catch her Festus scorched the drakon And caught her by the shirt. He lowered us to the ground.

I was the first one to get off Festus 

“Are you ok?” I ask her.

“Yeah” She says, then passed out.


	4. The Storm Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start calling my friend C cause it makes life easier.
> 
> So, COME ON C!!!!! Capitalizing names is a thing! And periods. Periods come at the end of a scentance. I'm not your editor, although I'm turning into it apperently.

Me and Calypso tried to make a plan without the help of Luna because all she was doing was sitting next to her sister repeatedly saying the same thing over and over again:

“She’s in pain, I can feel it”

Anyway so the plan that we came up with is that I would make a brace for Stella’s leg and a sling for festus to carry her in. While I am doing this Calypso will do her best to save Stella and knock some sense into Luna who won’t leave her sisters side.

On my way back from getting the metal with festus, festus started to act strange. I looked around to see if anything was wrong. Then I saw a giant storm front coming in. 

Just my luck, I thought

I tightened my grip on the metal and jumped on Festus. When we got to the setup camp I dumped the metal at calypso's feet and ran to one of the corners of the camp. Calypso tried to figure out what was wrong but all I could manage was to point to the oncoming storm. Calypso gasped and ran over to me. I pulled out a tent, bolts, and a mallet from my bag and started to build the tent.

When I was done I looked up to see how big the tent really was. 

“EVERYONE IN THE TENT!” Calypso screamed.

Festus lumbered into the giant tent and lied down. I scoped up Stella and Luna followed, with Calypso at the rear. 

Inside the tent when things calmed down Luna had Stellas head on her lap and had her head on Festus, along with Moonbeam curled up on her shoulder. Later I wished for a cup from my tool belt, I stuck my head out and saw that it was not raining yet so I dug a small hole but big enough for the cup the fit in and not blow away, this way the cup would fill with clean water for us to drink. Then I did the same with four more, so now I had five cups in the dirt. Next I started to tear strips of fabric off my camp halfblood shirt and put them in one of the cups, the whole time Luna and Calypso watched me.

“What’s that for?” Luna asked in a horse voice, finally snapping back to reality.

“When I was carrying Stella to the tent I noticed that she has a fever from the drakon bite, so when the cold rain water goes into the fabric and we put the fabric on Stella’s forehead it will hopefully cool her down.”

“That makes more sense.” Calypso said. 

“ It’s getting dark outside” I said to Calypso, as I nodded to Luna who was staring off into space and fiddling with her knee brace.

“It’s getting late Luna” Calypso said taking my hint.

Luna placed Stella’s head softly on Festus paw and slid down next to her sister, closed here eyes and slid into sleep.

Calypso yawned and put her head on my lap, soon I could hear the soft snoring of everyone except me and Festus who was trying to keep watch but not move at the same time because then he would wake up Luna and Moonbeam. But that was easy for him because he did not sleep.

I waited for the rain to start so that I could place the cloth on Stella’s head.

I must have dozed off for a minute or a two because Festus woke me up with a series of soft clicking, that was his way of telling me something was wrong. I nudged calypso and she sat up, she looked Confused at first but when she heard the clicking she looked around. Everything seemed ok inside the tent, nothing new at lest.

A twig snapped outside the tent. It startled me so bad that a earlobe caught fire but I put it out before anyone could notice.

I signaled for Calypso to stay in the tent with the other half bloods and Festus, she nodded to show the she understood, and so I slipped silently out of the tent. At first I could see nothing so I was about to light things up a little when something stopped me, a twig snapped and then a small hush cane after.

All I could think of to do was to light my hand on fire and say something cool like:

“Who’s there” I said 

A small ground squirrel came from out behind a bush. 

“Leo?” Asked the ground squirrel. 

“Yes, frank?” I asked. 

“WE FOUND YOU” he yelled. 

Then he ran back into the bush to bring back Jason, Piper, Hazel, and someone that I did not know.

“Come in” I said and lead them inside the tent.

Once we were all inside I told Calypso about what happened, it wasn’t much but I like ground squirrels so I told the story anyway.


	5. The Healer

“And this is Madison” Hazel reported, and pointed to the girl next to her, she was short, had olive skin, long brown hair, and was wearing a Camp Jupiter t-shirt, a jean jacket, and cargo shorts. From all the story’s I have been told she looked like Bionca.

Hazel told us that Madison was new to camp Jupiter and that she and Frank had become very good friends with her because she is a daughter of Pluto.

“Well what are you doing here?” Calypso asked.

“There is a new prophecy, and it’s got to do with the children of Nyx” Piper told us.

“And it has to do with both camps” Frank said.

“Chiron and Reyna sent us to look for you and the half-bloods” Jason told us.

“ Speaking of which we have a slight problem” Calypso told them. 

Calypso and I told them what happened to Stella and they all looked shocked.

“In my old tribe I was trained to be a healer, but I will only be able to sustain her condition for a few days until we get to camp halfblood.” Madison told us in a deep voice.

“Thank you so much for all your help” Calypso said.

Festus was curled around the twins, kind of making a room for them. 

“They are over here” I said, and walked the group over to Festus. Madison must have not seen Festus when she walked into the tent because she took a step back when she saw him.

“This is Festus, my dragon.” I said to Madison.

“Festus open up” I said

He uncurled his tail from the girls. Stella’s head was still on Festus paw and Luna was curled in a ball muttering to herself as she slept, still saying that same thing:

“She is in pain, I can feel it”

Calypso came in front of us and walked up to Luna then she turned to us.

“This is Luna” she then pointed to Stella “and this is Stella” Calypso said. 

She then nelt next to Luna and tapped her, which woke her up, Luna screamed in horror and grabbed Calypsos arm. 

“Please save her” Luna said and abruptly started to cry.

Calypso put the crying girl on her lap so she was facing her and rapped her in a giant hug.

“We will” Calypso promised.

Soon after that Luna fell back to sleep on Calypso's arms. I walked over and sat next to them.

Madison came over and put her hand on Stellas forehead.

“ She has a very high fever, we will need to do something about that.” Madison whispered to us trying not to wake Luna.

“I put some fabric in water it should be ok to put on now.” I said, I got up to cheek on the cups, they were filled with water even though it had only been raining a few minutes. 

I pulled out one of the strips and gave it to Madison. Madison then put the fabric strip on Stella’s forehead.

At this point Piper had fallen asleep on Jason who was trying not to fall asleep too, Moonbeam had found Frank and was asleep on his lap, and Hazel was leaning against Frank.

I was starting to get droopy eyed so I went over to Calypso and Festus to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Frank and Moonbeam just sound adorable togeather?


End file.
